


Burn, Baby Burn

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Abbie Mills Is Working It, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Humor, IchabbieWeekend, Satire, ichabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy #IchabbieWeekend and #AbbieMillsIsWorkingIt! :D Here's a little fic, setting things right... >;) Two Witnesses, one partnership and one Sleepy Hollow. As it will always be! Questionable humour and satire going on. All similarities are quite intentional! But hey, people - it's <i>just a show and only a fanfic</i>. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, Baby Burn

_This_ Purgatory was fucking around a lot worse than Moloch’s Purgatory. It had snatched Crane like a vortex, but Abbie wasn’t ready to give up. She would never even begin to be ready to give up on him. Getting The Headless Horseman to chase her, make him swing his axe at the right time and rip through the wall that opened up the entrance had been stupid and scary. But Crane was her fellow Witness. Her partner. Her… Crane. Also, he’d do it for her. Had done it, more than once. 

So… This Purgatory looked like Washington D.C.? New people. Shocked Crane. Weepy Crane. She grabbed his lapel and dragged him out of there, using that scary weapon her father had handled her that set all demons on fire. Everyone looking human turned out to be demons. And man, they were burning. The whole ‘Purgatory set’ was on fire. Even some white dudes behind the whole set caught fire and screamed. Well, burning meant that they were demons, so she made the right choice. 

Meanwhile, she and Crane had to run like the devil was after them. Casting a glance back, there actually was a black, fleshy creature with a fox-like head chasing them, snarling and trying to grab them. The tunnel was long, but there was light in the end of it. A band of angels helped them forward by writing on parchment, making sure the canon was adjusted in both heaven and earth and thus making the burning Purgatory redundant. 

Moments later, the vortex subsided and they once again landed on their asses in the forest of Sleepy Hollow. Nowhere else. 

Abbie sat up gingerly, rubbing her neck. “You OK, Crane?” she asked. 

But her partner was still lying on his back, staring up at her. 

“What is real?” he asked in a shaky voice. 

“That place was not real, Crane, I promise,” she said and took his hand. He grabbed it. 

“Abbie…” 

Whoops, calling her ‘Abbie’, did he? Uh-oh, he wasn’t letting go of her hand either. Was this gonna be like the time after her stint in The Catacombs and he got all mushy, but changed track and made it about chess? And would she laugh and feel disappointed again if it was? 

“Crane…” she said hesitantly. 

“That place…” 

“…was a Purgatory, yes. Do you remember sacrificing yourself to Pandora’s box?” 

He sat up hastily, his face close to hers. 

“ _I_ sacrificed myself!? But… no. _You_ sacrificed yourself!” 

“Me? No thanks, not again!” she laughed. “I get why you did it, thinking it was your turn, and so on. Like you said in that dream I had afterwards.” 

“ _What!?_ ” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah, more about that later. But…” 

“No, no! Abbie – I was certain that you died. That the box… took you.” 

“That’s that Purgatory speaking. I was here in Sleepy Hollow. _This_ is real. Can’t you feel it? That the other place was… phony?” 

He cupped her cheek, a look of wonder on his face. 

“Yes… any world without you, what does that make me? Nothing, Lieutenant! I don’t even make sense.” 

“Well. Uh…” Abbie had to swallow deeply. This wasn’t like after The Catacombs. Did he have to sit so close and caress her cheek like that? Did it have to feel so good? 

“I…” she continued and couldn’t believe she really had managed to get him back. That she was once again staring into his blue eyes that nearly never looked blue when he looked at her, because those pupils were so dilated and his lips were so strawberry pink. All his 6'1" angled towards her. 

“I missed you…” she admitted and it sounded just as pitiful as she had felt, while she had fought to get him back. 

“Oh, Lieutenant… Thank God you got me home. I thought I was losing my mind in the midst of all those strangers,” he mumbled and rested his forehead on hers. “Words can’t describe… I had to bury you, sell your house.” 

“What the hell? If I ever end up in that Purgatory, I’ll beat their asses!” she scrunched up her nose and smiled while putting her arms around his neck. 

“You already did. Burned everything to the ground,” he whispered and pulled her closer. 

“May the fires lead the way,” she beamed and then got busy kissing him. At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fanfic writers are the angels of fandom.


End file.
